I'm Yours
by Justdabestever3457
Summary: Who would've thought that Kakashi and Sakura would develop feelings for each other? They never saw it coming ...


**A/N: **I'M BACK! (cricket cricket)

Hehe ... I'd be surprised if there was actually somebody reading this out there. I mean, I'm probably the worst author you can get. Firstly, I hate all my stories lol; Secondly, I don't think I've updated in probably close to a year. I didn't follow through with my promises about updating soon, either.

But for the few of you who do love me and my work, I just have to say thank you so much for ... everything really. But since I am back, I have a few things in mind:

I am probably going to delete all my other stories

I won't be an utter bish when someone flames me; because I just graduated from an anger management course and all I've gotta do is breathe in and out ... and in and out (lol lame joke sorry xD)

This story's time frame is as it is now; Sakura's 16, Kakashi's 30. But, I'm going to exclude all the crap that's currently going on since I'm actually not that sure exactly what crap is currently going on in the manga. I think it's something about Naruto doing this and that. Yes, I don't know much about Naruto. Yeah so ... blast on your favorite songs and enjoy!

"Oh and Sakura," Tsunade-sama added as Sakura was already holding armload of books and was stumbling towards the door. '_Oh great'_, Sakura she rolled her eyes. Peeping through the stack of books, she struggled to find her footing and swiftly turned around to walk back into Tsunade's office. The piles of books began swaying from side to side and were about to topple over before Sakura managed to steady them.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Her voluptuous, amber-eyed master rested her chin on her intertwined fingers as she smiled mischievously. Her desk was perfectly void of any books or scrolls, as she has given them all to Sakura for her to finish. Not the best hokage behaviour, but nobody will know anyways. Tsunade –sama knew how smart Sakura was and how capable and responsible she is to complete it all on time. And she knew that Sakura would never tell anybody about this ... right? After all, Sakura was her sweet, trustworthy, disciplined little subordinate...

"Don't tell a single soul about this, or else I _will;_ and don't get me wrong you are a wonderful subordinate, but I will not hesitate to make your life living _hell ..." _she growled, amber eyes flashing a glint of killing-intent.

Sakura gulped. She knew her master was dead-serious. She still remembered the first time she saw Tsunade-sama get angry at one of her ninjas; it was unbearable. He wasn't exactly _dead _after that, but many presumed he was since nobody had ever seen him again. Sakura gave a weak smile at the hokage and quickly bowed her head. Once she was out the door-

"Sakura darling! Just don't forget ..." Sakura steadily turned around and caught Tsunade's wink. "There's a hell of bullshit in there that you've gotta sort out ... so just have a ton of damn fun working on it while the Annual Bash comes up" The hokage chuckled as she reached under her desk to grab bottle of sake- that she'll probably finish within a few seconds. Ah yes ... the Annual Bash. It happens every fall, and everyone in the whole freaking village of Konoha will show up. Of course, close friends from alliance villages will come too, like Gaara the fucking Kazekage and his siblings from the Land of Sand. It's basically a grand reunion-type ball that commemorates all the successes and achievements of the Konoha ninja and their part in the shinobi world. It's not too formal, but some do make speeches and hold toasts, etc. Usually though, the ninjas end up drunk and pass out; so you could call it a "sleepover", too.

Anyhow, Sakura remembered how Ino wanted to have this shopping day so they (did I say they? I meant; Ino,) could pick out a 'nice', 'appropriate' outfit they'd wear for the bash. She also talked about some sort of spa and head-to-toe makeover... Oh, and how she droned on about kicking Sakura's sorry little ass if she didn't go, but Sakura loved going so that shouldn't a problem ... oh _crap._

"But, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura whined. "I have to miss the goddamn Annual Bash for something that _you _are supposed to finish? How-"

"You still don't realize who you are speaking to?" Tsunade-sama bellowed. Her eyebrows rose in a questionable manner at Sakura's immaturity; but the hokage knew she was being a bit... unfair.

Sakura huffed in frustration and quickly stomped out the building. She didn't really fucking care that she was holding a shit load of books, she just wanted to get the hell out of there. Loose papers fell out of the pile and littered the ground of where she had once been. Sakura hastily turned the corridor and stomped down the stairs, onto the bustling village street. She was lost in her angry daze, and began dreaming of all the possible ways to kill the hokage—slow and painful...

_Slam!_

She bumped into Kakashi; yelping in surprise and quickly jolting back... onto her butt. All her books and scrolls toppled over and slammed onto the floor. Kakashi simply quirked a brow at Sakura's clumsiness; why she didn't sense his chakra to avoid bumping into him? "Sakura, be more careful next time," he half-heartedly reminded.

"Yeah yea ..." she rolled her eyes. Next thing, she was up, dusting herself off and quickly picking up her books. Kakashi still stood there, watching her with his lone oynx eye. As she was halfway bent over to pick up a scroll, she gave Kakashi an annoyed glance and growled, "You aren't going to help me, by any chance?"

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked a he slowly bent over to pick up a book. Curious why Sakura was holding so many papers, he began flipping through the book; his eyes narrowed as he realized it was a record of previous d-ranked missions. He knew who the book belonged to. "Sakura, is there a reason why you have the hokages books?" he asked interrogatively.

"No ..." Sakura answered dumbly. Kakashi shot her an incredulous stare. "There's something you're hiding from me," he replied simply, before handing her the book and walking past. Sakura furrowed her brows as she watched Kakashi walk away, lifting his hands out of his pockets to raise his hand in a casual 'goodbye'.

She had no idea why, but she didn't realize until now that Kakashi was limping heavily, his clothes torn and cut, the amount of fairly new blood there was splattered all over him and how he was clutching his sharingan eye in pain.

It seemed like Kakashi had got back from a difficult mission,

And he snuck out of the hospital -again.

_That idiot won't get away this time..._

A/N: Ok so, just a tiny little chapter to get the story going... The next chapter will be out soon, definitely not 9 months later!

How's it like so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Give me your feedback! Or support this story by reviewing/author favoriting/author alert/story favourite/story alert. (or you could do them all xD)

-Justdabestever3457


End file.
